El patán
by milly loca
Summary: Tener mas de una mujer trae consecuencias y mas si todas las ex se juntan para cobrarte todas la infidelidades que les hiciste, y eso Francis lo va a aprender a las malas, ya que Alice y otras mas se alían para cobrarle caras las que les hizo. Mal resumen pero leanlo, Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?


**Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño Fic, sera el primero que hago de este tipo y espero que me salga bien :D**

 **Muy bien como sea, espero que lo disfruten ya que pronto subiré una adaptación de la saga de canciones a la que pertenece esta cancion a mi cuenta de Wattpad n_n**

 **Pero bueno eso no es lo importante, bueno creo que los dejare con la lectura de esta loca historia.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Tanto los personajes usados en esta historia como la cancion no son míos, todo a sus creadores n_n**

 **El presente Fic participa en el reto trimestral Julio-Octubre "Tiempo para Reír"**

* * *

El patán.

One-Shot.

Estaba una joven de nacionalidad inglesa sentada viendo por la ventana de su casa a la calle, viendo autos pasar, niños jugar, un cartero intentando huir de una jauría de perros que eran del vecino, pero igual eso no importaba, estaba en con un tarro de chocolate en una de sus manos y con la otra metía el dedo en el tarro casi vació de su dulce placer culposo.

Alice no sabia que mas pensar de lo que le había sucedido, ese tipo sin duda fue el peor error de su vida y sin que se diera cuenta empezó a cantar de la nada con un ritmo tipo salsa.

- **Siempre dijo que me quiere, y por tonta le creí-** Esa era la típica que le decía Francis y siempre caía- **Su adicción a las mujeres, pronto se la descubrí-** Refiriéndose a sus constantes infidelidades- **Me engaño que con esa amargada-** Refiriéndose a una joven italiana llamada Chiara que trabajaba en el mismo restaurante que el- **Y una rubia lo beso-** Esta vez recordó a una americana llamada Emily- **A otra le saco dinero y en la calle la dejo-** Esta si que era trágica y en cambio le hizo sentir mas furia contra su ex pareja, el nombre de la chica era Tory.

En ese momento reviso debajo de la cama y se encontró muchas golosinas y dulces.

- **Me encontré unos Tostoncitos (Chiara), Dos papitas (Emily) y un maní (Yin** **Chun)-** Siguió cantando mientras seguía revisando debajo de la cama- **Un potecito de dulce de leche (Felika) y tres bolsas de Bin Bin (Soo Jin)-** Esos eran los apodos que Francis les daba a todas sus novias- **Una bolsa de Cotufas (*) (Adriana) y dos cajas de Tic Tac (Lucia), no se si tendrá diarrea,, ya yo lo mande a cagar-** Refiriéndose a que lo mando al diablo.

De la nada se empezaron a escuchar coros, eran sus hadas que la acompañaban en coros.

 **-Ya yo no quiero a ese hombre (¡Y te vas!)-** Se escucho algo así como un sonido tropical- **Ya yo no quiero a ese hombre-** Volvieron a repetir las hadas, muy animadas- **Ya yo no quiero a ese hombre, por que el es solo un patán, del pan y del chocolate, ya no le queda mas na-** Cantaron las hadas, acompañadas del los instrumentos que tocaban los duendes y elfos.

 **-Una vez estábamos durmiendo, y el dormido comenzaba a murmurar, cuando el tipo menciono a una tal Maddie, pal suelo lo mande de una pata-** Les narro una experiencia a sus amigos mágicos.

- **Ya yo no quiero a ese hombre (No quiero), porque el es solo un patán, del pan y del chocolate, ya no le queda mas na-** Volvieron a hacerle coro sus hadas.

 **-Y yo recuerdo que una vez llegue a la casa, y un pulpo me encontré sobre la mesa-** Recordó el susto que se llevo al entrar y ver al animal vivo en la mesa- **Cuando me dijo que era de una "amiga" (Sakura)(Como no) Se lo lance directo a la cabeza-** Conto con algo de gracia.

- **Ya yo no quiero a ese hombre, por que el es solo un patán, del pan y del chocolate, ya no le queda mas na-** Le siguieron haciendo coros las hadas.

En ese momento, unos de los duendes saco una bongos de quien-sabe-donde y se puso a tocarlos como todo un experto, mientras todos en la habitación se ponían a bailar al ritmo de la música.

 **-No creo que sea prudente que lo siga recordando, porque el ya no vale nada, ¡esto me esta incomodando!** -Confeso que aun pensaba en el, y eso la incomodaba.

En ese momento, su teléfono empiezo a sonar.

-Ash, ¿ahora quien llama?-Fue a contestar la llamada-¿Alo?

-¿Alo, por favor con Alice?-Pregunto una voz al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Si?-Pregunto un poco desconfiada la rubia de dos coletas.

-Ahm, soy Chiara-Confeso la italiana.

-¡¿Y que coño quieres?!-Le pregunto irritada la inglesa.

 **-Quiero que nos ayudes, para librarnos de ese patán, ya es suficiente de sus engaños y sus mentiras deben terminar, si quieres ven a la heladería estoy aquí junto a las demás-** Canto e invito Chiara a Alice.

 **-No se si sea una buena idea, pero en 10 minutos estoy haya-** Dijo dando por hecho que etaria ahí en menos de los que cantaba un gallo.

Corto la llamada y se fue a su auto rumbo a su destino, sin duda la venganza de las ex sera horrible, y mientras iba al lugar señalado no pudo evitar decir algo con cierto regocijo.

- **Ya veraz desgraciado-** Murmuro mientras imaginaba las diferentes formas de vengarse.

Como dije, la venganza de las Ex sera terrible.

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine, fui la primer de todos, wow soy la ama :D, ok no XD, bueno espero que lo disfruten y si quieren saber de que cancion la saque, la cancion se llama como el fic, "El patán", les recomiendo leer y escuchar la cancion al mismo tiempo, pero como ustedes quieran n_n**

 **Milly Loca, fuera.**


End file.
